


beats getting filleted

by thelordofshrimp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Only One Bed, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordofshrimp/pseuds/thelordofshrimp
Summary: breaking curfew has its consequences at Camp Half-Blood
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Kudos: 23





	beats getting filleted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm telling you, ElurosAthena is my muse. Why else would I write past my bedtime?  
> Enjoy a little cliche cause it makes me happy :)

"Hey, I'm just telling it like it is. You're short."

"I'll kill you where you stand." Nico's tone was flat and his expression would make most people think he was dead serious, but Will saw the faintest crinkle around his eyes and the softest curl of his lips and knew he'd be okay. More than okay. 

"Oh, come on, you know you-" The words died in Will's mouth as he stepped onto the porch. Camp Half-Blood was pitch black and completely silent. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Get back inside." 

Grabbing Nico's wrist, he led the two back inside the Big House and shut the door as quickly as he could. 

"What?" Nico looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"It's way past curfew. We should have been back in our cabins ages ago." Will put his head in his hands and groaned. He'd been so distracted cleaning up the infirmary that he'd completely forgotten the time. 

"So let's just walk back." Nico reached for the doorknob. "It's not like anyone will get mad at us."

"No!" Will threw himself in front of the door. "The harpies will tear us to shreds."

"Harpies?" Nico raised an eyebrow. "I go out at night all the time. They never bother me."

"Of course they don't," Will scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Well they'd get me in a heartbeat. I've heard Apollo kids are incredibly tasty."

Nico chuckled, and Will was suddenly incredibly aware of how close they were. His back was on the door, and Nico was barely a foot away, so close Will could have bridged the gap by leaning just slightly down, just far enough for their lips to meet-

_Whoa. Not the time._

"Why don't we stay here then?" Nico offered, taking a step back to gesture at the Big House. "The infirmary cots aren't comfortable, but it beats being filleted."

"Also not happening. I've done it before on accident, and I got in a lot of trouble with Mr. D." Will shuddered at the memory. He was barely twelve at the time, and healing had taken so much energy that he'd passed out on the floor of the foyer. Mr. D. was many things, but a morning person was nowhere on the list, and he'd cleaned the pegasus stables for a solid month afterward.

"Hmm." Nico paced the room, deep in thought. "Could we make a break for it? Sprint?"

"I doubt it, the harpies are fast."

"Damn." After a moment of silence, Nico grinned. "I could-"

"Don't you dare say shadow travel, di Angelo." 

"Do you have a better idea?"

Will made a face. "Well, no, but-"

"Then shadow travel it is." Nico grabbed Will's hand- _Oh, Gods_ \- and yanked him behind a bookshelf. 

The two faded back into existence at the edge of the cabins, and Will saw Nico's knees buckle. "You idiot," he whisper-shouted, throwing an arm around Nico to keep him upright.

"I am fine," Nico retorted, a little too loudly. Will heard a screech in the distance and bit back some words that would have earned a mouthful of soap at home. 

"Come on, dummy, we have to get inside."

"Takes one to know one. Cabin Thirteen is just ahead."

They ran as best they could without tripping over each other's legs, slamming Cabin Thirteen's door as soon as they made it inside. 

"You-" Will managed between gasps for air- "Are a madman."

"Hey, I got us here, didn't I? You're welcome." Nico sat down on his bed, taking deep breaths that looked more like yawns. Will looked around. The Hades cabin was just about the polar opposite of the Apollo cabin. Everything was either black, brown, or a deep shade of red, and the room seemed to suck up all light, nothing like the near-permanent sunshine Will was used to. The beds were coffin-shaped- _ew_ \- and only one appeared intact, with the others all dismantled in some way. Will wondered silently if they had been taken apart or hadn't been put together. 

"So now what?" Nico was laying in his bed, head propped up on one arm. 

"I mean, I'm not gonna make it back to my cabin, so I'll probably have to spend the night here." The thought of spending that much time next to Nico was both thrilling and nerve-wracking. 

"Yeah that's probably smart." Nico glanced around. "I'm doing some remodeling, that's why they're all- like that." 

Will nodded, taking in the supreme lack of extra beds and mentally preparing himself for a night on the floor. 

"Here, you can have mine, and I'll sleep on a loose mattress or something." Nico stood. 

"No way. I am not taking your bed and making you sleep on the floor. I'll take the floor." As much as he dreaded waking up sore, Will knew he wouldn't let Nico give him the bed.

"Well I'm not sleeping in the bed. I'll take the floor." Nico's hair was in his eyes, eyebrows furrowed like he was trying to appear intimidating. Had he not been so incredibly cute, Will might have fallen for it, but the way his eyes narrowed when he was determined to get his way just amplified the ache in Will's chest. 

"Then I guess we're both sleeping on the floor." 

"Fine."

"Fine."

Not sure if he should count this as a win, Will set his bag down and took off his shoes as Nico threw pillows and blankets onto the cabinet's floor. 

"You better not snore, Solace, or I'll suffocate you in your sleep."

"Oh, please." Will stuck his tongue out. "I bet you're a blanket hog."

"At least that's quiet."

"I don't snore!"

The ache in Will's chest was like a fire, sparking with every little joke as it sucked all the oxygen out of his lungs. He and Nico bickered back and forth until they both finally succumbed to sleep. 

When Will opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the brightness, which meant it was late morning, which was not normal. The second and much more important thing he noticed was Nico, curled up against his chest, the top of his head just under Will's chin. 

Will stopped breathing. This couldn't be real, this had to be a dream, but since when had he been able to smell in his dreams? Nico's hair smelled faintly of citrus and something else Will couldn't describe, and it was intoxicating. 

Taking shallow breaths, Will tried to figure out the best way to get out without disturbing Nico's sleep. He didn't have to think for long, though, as Nico shifted and opened his eyes barely seconds later. 

"Ah!" Nico flinched, kneeing Will directly in the groin. 

Will grunted in pain and rolled over, tears springing to his eyes. "Good morning to you, too," he managed. 

"What were you doing?" Nico sat up, apparently not the least bit sorry for damaging Will's chances at children. 

"What was I doing? What were you doing?" Fighting back a couple more tears, Will sat up to meet Nico's gaze. "You were the one who got that close to me. I don't move in my sleep." 

Nico flushed, going redder than Will had ever seen him. "I- I did?"

"Either that or someone snuck in and put you like that, which I very much doubt."

"Oh." Nico looked like he might implode from embarrassment. It was, unfortunately, incredibly cute. "I'm sorry, Will, I-"

"Don't be sorry." Will smiled. "I actually really liked it." The words were out before he could register what he was saying, and Will clapped a hand to his mouth. 

Nico started. "You liked it?"

It was Will's turn to blush. He was pretty sure his body temperature went up by at least three degrees. "Yeah, I did," he mumbled. 

"Oh." The faintest smile on Nico's lips again. "Me too."


End file.
